


Life In A Beautiful Light

by bluelilyrose



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sitting down opposite her, he reached into her lap and took hold of her hand, giving her fingers a gentle reassuring squeeze. His mind was racing, wondering what she was going to say, particularly when he recalled how quiet she’d been for the past couple of days. He’d been meaning to ask her if she was okay but with one thing and other he hadn’t gotten the chance.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life In A Beautiful Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to **Jenna** on her birthday. I hope you're having an awesome day and that you enjoy this which a little birdie (*cough*Kristen*cough*) tells me is a scenario you were hoping that someone would write.
> 
> A big thank you goes to **Jen** and **Kristen** for all of their help with this. Thanks, lovelies!
> 
> The title of this is taken from the song of the same name by Amy Macdonald.

“How was the game?” Deb asked, putting aside the magazine she was reading as her family returned home from the high school.

“It was so awesome, Grandma!” Lydia answered, a big smile etched upon her face as she skipped towards the couch and sat down beside her grandmother. “Jamie scored the most points again,” she said proudly. “I wish you could’ve come with us.”

Wrapping her arm around the seven-year-old, she hugged her. “I know, sweetheart, but someone had to stay here and look after your little sister.”

The tiny blonde nodded. “Yeah.”

Nathan smiled at the pout which graced his daughter’s face which reminded him so much of the one Haley often wore. “Another couple of years or so and she can start coming to games with us,” he told her.

Coming out of the kitchen drinking from a bottle of water, Haley said, “Lydia, honey, it’s time for bed. Why don’t you go up and start getting ready and one of us will come and tuck you in.”

“Okay, Momma,” she replied. Hugging Deb, she kissed her cheek. “G’night, Grandma.”

“Night, honey. Sleep tight.”

Getting up from the couch, she went over to each of her parents and gave them a hug. “Daddy, can you read to me tonight?”

“Sure I can,” he said, ducking his head and pressing a kiss onto her forehead. “I’ll be up in a little bit.”

“So, where’s Jamie?” Deb asked, taking a sip of the hot chocolate she’d made for herself just before they had arrived home.

“He’s gone out for pizza with the rest of the team,” Haley informed her. “He said he wouldn’t be home too late.” Heading over to Nathan, she reached up and caressed his cheek. “Do you mind if I head upstairs and get ready for bed?”

He shook his head. “No, you go up. I’ll see to Lydia and then I’ll join you.”

She smiled at him. “Thanks, baby.” Looking across at her mother-in-law, she said, “Thanks again for babysitting tonight, Deb. I hope she didn’t tire you out too much.”

The older woman chuckled. “She was no trouble at all. And you know I’m always happy to help out with the kids.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Nathan said as he began climbing the stairs, following behind Haley. “We’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night, you two.”

As Nathan entered Lydia’s bedroom, Haley tiptoed into the nursery and her heart swelled with love when she caught sight of her fast asleep baby daughter. “I missed you tonight, sweetheart,” she whispered, leaning over the side of the crib and gently running her hand over the little girl’s head.

She stood there for long moments just watching her until she remembered she had a reason for wanting to come upstairs and get ready for bed before Nathan. Quietly exiting the room, she pulled the door behind her and left it slightly ajar before hurrying into hers and Nathan’s room. Grabbing the brown paper bag containing the items she had bought earlier that day from where she had stashed it, she went into the bathroom and locked the door.

* * * * *

The first thing Nathan saw as he entered their bedroom was Haley sitting cross-legged in the center of their bed, her head bent forward. As he came closer, he watched her shoulders stiffen and the back of her hand wipe at her cheeks. “Hales?”

“Is Lydia asleep?”

“Yeah, finally. I thought I was going to have to read the entire book to her,” he joked.

“I, uh… I need to tell you something,” she suddenly blurted out, her voice somewhat shaky.

“Okay.” Sitting down opposite her, he reached into her lap and took hold of her hand, giving her fingers a gentle reassuring squeeze. His mind was racing, wondering what she was going to say, particularly when he recalled how quiet she’d been for the past couple of days. He’d been meaning to ask her if she was okay but with one thing and other he hadn’t gotten the chance.

“I-I’m pregnant.”

The relief Nathan felt in that moment was almost overwhelming and he couldn’t help the laugh that burst from him. Seeing her so upset had made him anxious and he’d worried that maybe she was sick or something. “Is that all?”

“What’s do you mean, ‘is that all’?” Haley asked, pulling her hand out of his and folding her arms across her chest. “I just told you I’m pregnant.”

“Yeah, I heard you.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“And we didn’t talk about having another baby so—”

Nathan’s lips quirked upwards into a smirk. “Sure we did,” he interrupted. “Don’t you remember the night of our seventh wedding anniversary when you surprised me at that old house in Charlotte?”

Haley smiled at the memory. “Of course I do.”

“Well then, what’s the problem?”

“It’s just… I wasn’t expecting to fall pregnant so quickly after Emma,” she explained, referring to their eighteen-month-old daughter.

Nathan’s smirk turned into a smile. “Jamie and Lydia were surprises so, really, we should be used to it by now,” he teased.

She giggled. “Yeah, I guess so,” she said before adding, “at least Emma was planned for.”

Leaning into her, Nathan pressed a kiss against her lips. “You’re happy about the pregnancy though, right?”

“Of course I am,” she quickly replied. “It just took me by surprise, that’s all.” Cupping his cheek in her palm, she tilted her head and kissed him this time. “Are you happy?”

“I couldn’t be any happier,” he told her. “Though, I’ll be even more ecstatic if this one’s a boy. I’m starting to feel a little outnumbered these days and with Jamie only a few years away from starting college we need some more testosterone in this house.”

Laughing, Haley shook her head. “We could have another girl. You know there’s a lot of girls on my side of the family so it’s a distinct possibility.”

Nathan nuzzled his nose against hers before tucking a loose blonde curl behind her ear. “I’m just kidding. I’ll be happy regardless of whether it’s a boy or a girl. As long as he or she is healthy… that’s the main thing.”

“Uh huh,” she mumbled, her fingers playing with the hem of his black T-shirt.

“So, how long have you known?”

Glancing at him from under her lashes, she replied, “I took the test while you were tucking Lydia into bed but I’ve suspected for a few days.”

That explained her quietness, he mused. “Morning sickness?”

“No, not this time. I was checking my diary for something and I realized I was late.”

“How far along are you?” Nathan asked, watching as she finally popped the button she was toying with.

“About six weeks, I think,” she told him. “I’ll phone the doctors’ office first thing on Monday and make an appointment. Let’s not say anything to anyone until we know for certain, okay?”

“Sure, my lips are sealed.” Covering her mouth with his, he gently eased her backwards and climbed on top of her; his arms coming to rest either side of her head as the kiss became more intense. “How do you feel about us having our own little celebration?”

“Nathan, I don’t want to jinx it. Maybe the test was wrong an—”

“How many did you take?” he asked, cutting her off.

“Three,” she answered, a rosy hue tinting her cheeks.

“And were they all positive?”

“Uh huh.”

“They can’t all be wrong, babe,” he quipped. “And, on the off-chance that they are, we’ll keep trying until I’ve knocked you up again. How does that sound?”

Haley swatted at his shoulder but she couldn’t stop herself from smiling. “Mm, that sounds pretty perfect,” she murmured before cupping the back of his head and drawing his face back towards hers.

By the time the kiss ended several long minutes later they were both panting for air. Biting her lip, she watched as Nathan began kissing his way south, his fingers sliding the spaghetti strap of her tank top down her shoulder so he could have unhindered access to her skin.

“Take it off,” she whispered, scratching her nails along the back of his head and savoring the feel of his buzz-cut against the pads of her fingers.

He didn’t need to be told twice. Within seconds, Haley’s purple tank top was on the floor quickly followed by his own T-shirt.

The familiar, delicious sensation of the sculpted planes of his chest rubbing against her breasts as they resumed kissing had her moaning in the back of her throat. Hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her sleep shorts and panties, she began wriggling out of them and, with Nathan’s assistance, they soon resided on top of their previously discarded clothing.

“God, yes…” she murmured at the first touch of his fingers along her slippery wet folds. Forcing herself to keep her eyes open and trained on his face, she practically melted at the intensity of his gaze. Her moans grew louder when he slipped first one, then two fingers inside of her and began thrusting them in and out of her at a leisurely pace.

“You need to be quiet, Hales,” Nathan teased, rubbing his nose against hers before finding her lips once more, helping to stifle the sounds she was making.

As Haley lost herself in their dizzying kisses, her hands roamed all over his strong back and shoulders. Slipping them in between their bodies and following his happy trail, she worked on unbuckling his belt and, once it was, she popped open the button of his jeans and then lowered the zipper.

It was his turn to moan when he felt her fingers slip through the opening of his boxer briefs and wrap around his throbbing erection. Pushing his hips forward, he encouraged her to take more of him into her hand which, it seemed, she was only too eager to do.

Using a combination of her hands and feet, Haley managed to push his pants and boxers down his hips until they were gathered around his thighs.

Removing his fingers from the tight clutch of her body, he brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked on the digits, smirking at the raw lust which flashed in her eyes. Before she could say a word, he sealed his lips over hers and kissed her hard as he rubbed his cock against her wet heat; feeling himself thicken even more when she curled her tongue around his and drew it into her mouth.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Haley crossed her ankles and rested them in the small of his back. She playfully nibbled on his bottom lip as she undulated her hips against his, encouraging him to enter her. “Please…” she whispered breathlessly.

Seizing her lips in a fiery kiss, Nathan slid his cock into her in one smooth stroke, thrusting repeatedly and hitting her G-spot as she bucked beneath him. Her fingernails dug almost painfully into the tops of his shoulders.

She was already on the cusp of what felt like being a fantastic orgasm and the sensation only grew stronger when Nathan shifted slightly and latched onto her nipple, rolling his tongue over and around the sensitive little nub. When her climax struck a few moments later, her legs tightened around him and her heels pressed into his butt as she arched up off of the bed; a blissful warmth radiating throughout her entire being.

Knowing he wasn’t too far behind, Haley smiled against his lips as she began clenching and releasing her feminine muscles around his shaft, something which more often than not helped bring on his own climax. Kissing across his cheek until she arrived at his ear, she told him in no uncertain terms how good he felt inside of her… how much she craved him and how she couldn’t get enough of his touch.

Her lascivious words had Nathan pounding into her even harder, his own orgasm suddenly rushing through him and which ended with him collapsing on top of her; his face buried in the crook of her shoulder as he fought to get his breathing under control. The white noise in his ears slowly dissipated and he registered the tuneful sound of his wife’s giggling.

“What?” he asked when he’d regained the ability to speak.

“That was some celebration, baby,” Haley replied, her fingers stroking the back of his neck.

He laughed. “Hey, on the off-chance that those tests were wrong and you aren’t pregnant, I think it’s safe to say we just remedied that,” he quipped. Raising himself up onto his forearms, Nathan looked down at her and smirked. When she cupped his cheek in her palm, his expression turned serious as leaned into her touch. “I love you so much.”

Sliding her hand around to the back of his head, Haley gently eased him forward, closing the gap between them. “I know… I love you, too. More than anything.” Nuzzling her lips against his, she tilted her head slightly and met his kiss.

When Nathan drew back this time, his eyes were again twinkling with amusement. “So, how ‘bout we continue the celebrations and, you know, just make sure you’re really knocked up?” As he spoke, his hand gently rubbed her stomach where, hopefully, the latest addition to their family already resided.

Laughing, Haley shook her head. He was incorrigible. “Sure,” she deadpanned, “I guess I’ve got nothing else better to do with my night.”

“Hmm, is that right?” he asked, raising an eyebrow while his smirk deepened.

Haley opened her mouth to respond but he stopped a single word from escaping by urgently pressing his lips against hers and stealing her breath.

Nathan’s reaction to her news had eased her doubts and fears and, as she once again lost herself in the feel and taste of him, her last conscious thought was how thrilled she was at the prospect of them becoming parents again.

_Fin_


End file.
